


Pleasure Never Has to Be Intact

by Illneverbethin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Free use, Incontinence, M/M, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illneverbethin/pseuds/Illneverbethin
Summary: He wanted to run. Hard to do now....
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	Pleasure Never Has to Be Intact

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you have a weak stomach

Leon woke up covered in a cold sweat. He looked at the environment around him. He was lying on a table in his underwear. His wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained to the corners of it. Strung along the blood-covered walls were varieties of torture ornaments. 

He began to panic and thrashed around in an attempt to try and free himself. He needed to find clothes and he had to pee and for the past few days and struggled to control his bladder due to his frequent drinking. 

The sound of the chains rattling must have been enough to attract someone, judging by the doorknob jiggling erratically. When it opened, a man with a pig mask was standing on the other side. It wasn't just your run-of-the-mill, cheap, dollar-store pig mask. He was wearing a real pig’s head. One that would be raised on a farm. It was something straight out of a horror movie.   
  
Leon felt his heart skip a beat when the man began to strut towards him. “Don’t fucking come near me!” He hollered with a shake in his voice. When the man became close enough, he didn't do anything. All he did was stroke Leon’s stubble before sliding a finger into his mouth. In response, Leon bit the finger, but that only gifted him a punch in the face.  
  
When he quickly recovered, he saw two other men standing in the doorway, also wearing pig masks, both clutching sharp objects. One holding a chainsaw, and the other holding razor-sharp scissors. 

His heart raced as he had a pretty good idea of what was going to go down. 

The first man held down Leon’s head and covered his mouth as the other two made their way inside. His screams were muffled. 

The man with the scissors used them to his advantage and cut Leon’s underwear. Now, he was completely exposed. He shuddered when his ass met the cold wood. They pulled apart his cheeks and one of the men shoved his fingers in the unlubricated hole. Leon shook his head and tried to pry himself away, only for the fingers to be pushed in deeper and another one to be added in to finger him. When his twitching cock became erect, the fingers were finally pulled away. 

Leon’s eyes shot open when he heard the buzzing of the chainsaw come close to his head. The man had raised the saw and cut right into Leon’s right shoulder. His cries were drowned out by the noise of the chainsaw.

Tears ran down his face. It hurt. It hurt so much. The pain was enough to make his bladder empty itself. Piss pooled around him, drenching the table and running onto the floor.

His arm fell to the floor with a thud, his wrist still cuffed. Blood was spraying like a geyser. The man moved to his left side and ran the blade through his remaining arm while Leon cried. 

The man with the scissors had stepped forward. He held Leon’s cock in his hand and aimed the scissors at his little friend.  
  
Leon shook his head over and over again. The man looked right in his eyes and cut his penis off. And it was ever so slowly. Leon screamed into the man’s hand and as he yelled in agony, the man moved onto his balls. He was aware of what he was doing. The slower he did it, the more pain there would be.   
  
The man with the chainsaw went on to his legs. Starting at his left hip, the man cut through the bone. If nothing else let him meet his demise, eventually, he would just bleed out. His right leg was next. The man cut right through him like he was just a piece of meat.

He wanted to run. Hard to do now without any limbs. 

A single tear rolled his cheek as he looked up. The man raised his chainsaw high above Leon’s head and brought it down on his neck and cut through. His head fell to the ground. The beheaded torso was bleeding from all five areas. 

The men didn't know what to do his limbs. Perhaps they would just cook and eat them. 

Until then, they decided to preserve Leon’s disembodied head and his torso and put them on display for anyone who wanted have some fun.


End file.
